capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Trojan
Trojan (闘いの挽歌, Tatakai no Banka?, Requiem for Battle in Japan), is a 2D side-scrolling video game similar to Tiger Road. It was developed by Capcom and released in the United States in 1986 by Romstar. The game is included in the 2005 compilation Capcom Classics Collection for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Gameplay The arcade version can be played by up to two players alternating. The game's controls consist of an eight-way joystick and two action buttons. Similarly to Kung-Fu Master and Rush'n Attack, the player jumps by holding the joystick upwards instead of having a dedicated jump button like other side-scrolling action games. Instead, one button is used to swing the sword at enemies and the other to hold the shield to block enemy attacks, including projectiles such as throwing-knives and arrows. The shield can be held towards the player while standing or crouching, as well as upwards vertically and diagonally. Some enemies will throw magic balls which cause the player to lose their sword and shield if they block. During these instances, the player will fight barehanded, with the sword and shield buttons used to punch and kick respectively. The sword and shield will appear on-screen after some time, allowing the player to recover them. Power-ups include floating hearts that restore the player's health and jumping spots where the player can jump higher than usual. The game consists of six stages, where the player will face the usual series of weak enemies, as well as a sub-boss at the middle of each stage and a boss at the end. The player is allowed to start the game at any of the six stages. However, the player must play through the entire game again after defeating the final boss, Achilles, in order to see the true ending (similarly to Ghosts'n Goblins). The player can continue after a game over depending on the dip switch settings. The NES version of Trojan features several significant changes to the game, such as the addition of new power-ups and hidden rooms, as well as an alternative versus mode, where two players compete against each other in a first-to-three-rounds match, making it Capcom's first attempt at the fighting game genre. Player 1 controls the main character, while Player 2 controls the enemy character, whose abilities are identical to the main character. While the version in Capcom Classics Collection Vol. 1 is a direct emulation of the original arcade game, it also allows the option to assign one of the action buttons for jumping in addition to using the directional pad or the analog stick. Story The story describes a post-apocalyptic world in the near future, devastated by a demonic influence of evil sects and wars. The spirits of warlords from past ages have been brought back to life, destroying civilization with disease and insanity. The bodies of the strongest survivors, the "chosen", are possessed by these violent spirits to rule the small, peaceful tribes with an iron fist. The supreme leader of this new order is known as Achilles. The main character is a young warrior resistant to the evil spirits, trained in martial arts, who has taken the battle-name Trojan. The player's mission is to infiltrate the lands of the evil army, fighting against pirates and gladiators, exorcising these human-demons from the earth in a gothic/industrial wasteworld. Bosses *'Mamushi' - Mamushi is the first boss of the first stage, but he is seen throughout the game. Mamushi always appears in pairs, with four hit points apiece. They are slow and somewhat predictable and have very little defense. The danger comes from being sandwiched in and getting attacked from both directions. *'Iron Arm' - The second boss of the first stage. He is a little different depending on which version you are playing. In the arcade version, Iron Arm's eponymous limb simply extends quite a distance from his body before being retracted back into his arm. In the NES version, Iron Arm can actually launch him arm at the player, which rockets forward high or low to the other side of the screen, before returning at the opposite height back to Iron Arm. *'Armadillon' - Armadillon is the first boss of the second stage. Fighting Armadillon requires a good deal of patience and attention. He has the ability to tuck himself up into a ball and roll across the ground. The only way to avoid getting hit by him is to jump over him as he approaches. After some time spent rolling around, he will stand back up and begin spit balls of fire. A weaker red Armadillon is encountered in the manhole of the second part of the first stage in the NES version. *'Goblin' - The second boss of the second stage. He gets his name from his stooped over posture, but make no mistake, Goblin is very agile. He can leap all the way from one side of the screen to the other, and he typically uses this technique to escape from harm. He tosses shuriken, which must be dodged or blocked. In the NES version of the game, these shuriken can erupt into three bats that go flying around. *'Muscular' - Also known as Muscler. The first boss of the third stage. He appears differently in the two versions, but his behavior is pretty much the same. Muscular will attempt to get as close as he can before swinging a large club or mace. He will swing several times before backing away and setting up for another strike. The best strategy to employ against Muscular is a quick swing and run away. One he is hit, get out of his range and let him finish up his attack before moving back in for another slash. *'Trojan' - This man, like the protagonist, is a fellow "Trojan," but he is one who has allied with Achilles. He is the second boss of the third stage, and his only goal is to eliminate our hero and become the only remaining Trojan. He possesses all of the same sword and shield abilities. Therefore, he knows all of the player's tricks. He likes to perform jump attacks, which leaves him open to attack if quick enough. Since all health will return before moving on to the fourth stage, the player may attack a little recklessly. *'King Shriek' - King Shriek is a pair of bosses exclusive to the NES version of the game. Before you reach Achilles, the player will find two statues or warriors with flails carved into the wall. When both statues are in full view, the statues will come alive, one at a time. As they do, bricks will spray in every direction. The Shrieks are tall and swing their balls and chains over their heads, making a jump attack hard to perform without getting hit. They try to slam the ball into the ground when approached. They each share a life bar, so when the first one loses four hit points and dies, the second one comes to life. They must both be defeated in order to advance to the final fight with Achilles in his chamber. *'Achilles' - Achilles is the ultimate warrior that must be defeated at the end of the game to rescue civilization. Like Trojan, he possesses many of the same attack skills, only he is much bigger and stronger. Timing attacks is key to taking down this ruthless tyrant. His attacks pack a lot of punch, so it is wise to stay out of his range. He is fairly susceptible to jump attacks. Credits Arcade Version Trojan, like many other games during this era of gaming, credited its staff in its default Score Ranking Table, which is as follows: *1st 23600 Toshi..... *2nd 20000 Youichi... *3rd 18000 Yumiko.... *4th 16000 Hiroyuki.. *5th 12000 Midori.... *6th 10000 Hatsumi... *7th ???? ?????????? Gallery Box art Image:TrojanJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:TrojanCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Merchandise and advertisement Image:Trojan_Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:Trojan_Flyer.png|Arcade Flyer External Link *Wikipedia article Category:Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Action Games Category:Arcade Games Category:NES Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:1986 video games